


Holy Misunderstandings Batman!

by ShinyWaffles



Series: Unfinished Ladybugs [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Identity Reveal, Misunderstandings, Sick Character, Suicide Attempt, chat is literal sunshine child confirmed, chat may be in a leather furry suit but hes still a sunshine, ladybug's legs must hurt from jumping to conclusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyWaffles/pseuds/ShinyWaffles
Summary: Chat Noir has been spotted off of his usual route, Ladybug follows and assumes the worst.alternatively: the fic where chat helps a grieving child, suicidal teen, and a boy and his mom all in the same night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you for some reason want to re-write this or something, go ahead!!! Please tell me if you do though because I'd really like to hear what this story sounds like written not by me who knows when.

Ladybug had been seeing sightings of Chat Noir on the ladyblog every night of the week so far, although none were confirmed. She had asked Chat about it during the beginning of patrol but dodged the question and began his route. Ladybug looked towards her route and, making a split second decision, began to follow her partner to see what the cat was up to. She was very surprised (although the more she thought about it, shouldn’t be) as he landed on a hospital room balcony. Ladybug used her yo-yo as binoculars, zooming in to see what was going on. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw him slip an envelope to someone and receive a brown bag in return. 

 

‘Is he doing drugs? I mean I guess I shouldn’t judge but he shouldn’t be using his hero persona for this kind of stuff! She continued to follow after him as he continued on the route, stopping in front of a window before slipping in. Ladybug nearly passed out, first the sketchy exchange at the hospital and now he was in some citizens room and she could see his shadow sitting next to that belonging to a young girl (or boy with very long hair) and getting a kiss from Chat on the forehead. Ladybug felt her stomach clench with some odd feeling, perhaps jealousy? She blushed furiously at this, shaking her head as if that would get rid of the thoughts. Ladybug was so caught up with her own conflicted emotions that she almost missed Chat Noir heading off again.

 

She felt her heart ache some at her treacherous thoughts, her partner was not a drug-addicted player, right? She mentally punched herself for continuing to think of him like that, only to see him holding some girl on a roof who was dressed only in her pajamas. That was all the proof she needed, swinging over to them and kicking Chat Noir down onto the floor. The girl had tears streaming down her face, the woman falling to her knees. Chat Noir tried to get closer to her and touch her, leading Ladybug to push her foot against his chest. 

 

“Chat, how could you? You are a superhero and here you are doing drugs, stopping and kissing civilians, and fondling this poor girl while threatening her! You don’t des-” The spotted heroine’s rant was cut short by the girl pushing her off of him and hugging the hero tightly as if he were the only thing keeping him grounded. The ravenette was shocked into silence, staring at the odd display before her. Chat smiled and whispered something to the girl, said girl smiling genuinely and as she got up to leave he planted a small peck on her cheek. The Jane Doe whispered something back and walked towards the nearest fire escape to get down. “What the fuck is going on?” Ladybug shouted in frustration, beyond confused at this point.

 

“He didn’t hurt me, he saved me.” The girl said before finally climbing down the ladder. 

 

“Explain, now.” She commanded to Chat, needing to know what had happened during his patrol.

 

-

_**Chat Noir’s Patrol, One Hour Earlier** _

 

He ran as fast as he could, a large toothy smile on his face as he maneuvered his way to the hospital. He landed on the balcony of a child’s room, a young boy who was hooked up to several machines but still maintained a smile on his face. Chat had met the boy once when he snuck into the children’s room (to avoid paparazzi, he was there for the kids and not publicity) and the boy’s mom was there sitting next to her son’s bed with tears flowing down her face. He rested his hand on her shoulder and she jumped slightly, only to wrap Chat into a hug where the two stayed until she had run out of tears.

 

They spoke for an hour, the woman explaining how her son had a rare illness that targeted his lungs and pancreas but was quickly spreading. She explained how the doctors said he would need surgery to survive but she hadn’t had enough. The woman talked of getting a loan or selling their small house, hoping it would be enough. Chat had interrupted after a bit, offering to pay for the surgery AND set up a nice college fund for the child. She denied profusely at first, saying how she couldn’t possibly take that much money from a nineteen year old hero but he insisted. The woman finally agreed on one condition, she make him cookies in return. That was fair enough for Chat, smiling and shaking her hand.

 

The kid had woken up for a bit and freaked, so happy that his idol was there watching him. Chat smiled and watched as the kid drew a picture of the two of them. (He created his own hero, based off of an elephant because that was his mom’s favorite animal.) Chat explained to the mother before he left that it would be best if she remained silent about it all to avoid harassment from the paparazzi. She agreed, hugging him tightly again before he slipped out. 

 

He remembered all of this as he handed the money over to the mom with a bright smile, getting a brown bag of cat-shaped cookies in return. His little hero handing him a cute, taped together comic book with illustrations of the adventures of Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Elephant Man! It was put nicely together by the mother, the kid wanted it to be the best for him and Chat had to hold back tears of happiness. She handed him her phone number, assuring him that he was family and could visit anytime he wanted.

 

Chat ran off, the bag of cookies and the cute comic book in his hand as he headed to his second (and final, if the city was quiet) stop. The person he visited was a ten year old girl, coping with the death of her mother. Chat, having lost his own mother, comforted her and vowed to return which he did. The visit was quick, mostly because of it being as late as it was and the young girl needed sleep. He gave her a light peck on the forehead, something she had asked him to do as her mother had used to do it every night.

 

Chat was about to head back to their meeting spot when he spotted a distressed teen on the edge of a building. He stopped immediately, changing direction and wrapping his hands around her waist in both a restraint and a hug. The girl was mad at first but Chat had convinced her to think of the future, as he too had been in a very dark time and knew what suicidal thoughts were like as they pounded in your head. Something he said had seemed to strike a chord in her, the squirming stopped and her tears had slightly slowed. Chat had been the only thing keeping her upright, the teen feeling exhausted both emotionally and physically. The sudden disappearance of Chat’s comforting hands and warmth left her to collapse onto the floor. 

 

She had been crying but still managed to hear the voice of Ladybug berating her partner for something. She stood up, albeit clumsily, and with a sudden jolt of strength push the heroine off of the black cat themed hero. She hugged him tightly, his arms hugging her back just as tight. When she finally pulled out of the hug, she met the striking emerald eyes of Chat Noir. He gave her a beautiful smile, showing off his pearly white teeth. He moved to whisper in her ear, the heat of his breath sending a shiver through the girl.

 

“Remember, the world will change, people will change and you should be alive to witness it. I thought I was alone but I got these powers and now I have Ladybug to keep this alley cat company and give him reason to live. It’s only a matter of time before that something comes into your life and changes it for the better.”

 

“Thank you, Chat Noir. I want you to know that you changed my life today, even if it’s only a little bit. I hope that I may have done the same.” With that, she left and-

 

-

 

**_Back to the roof, now!_ **

 

“That’s it, basically.” Chat concluded, turning to walk away. Ladybug moved forward and gripped his wrist, only to have him pull his hand from her grip and hop to the next building. Ladybug followed him, desperate to apologize for having assumed such bad things about him. Her heart ached for having upset the ray of sunshine that is Chat Noir. She ran up behind him and hugged him tight, crying into the crook of his neck and sputtering out apologies.

 

He turned around and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close into his chest. “Please don’t cry, bugaboo. I’m not mad at you, not that much anyway, I am mad at the world for being so cruel. All these people I have visited tonight have been wronged by the world, whether it be a dying child in need of surgery or a teenage girl who has lost her will to live. The one girl I visited? She’s only ten years old and she has already lost her mother. I wish I could help everyone, I would sacrifice my life to do so.”

 

Ladybug stopped crying, looking up at her partner and best friend. She couldn’t believe that she had gotten so lucky with a friend like him, how many people are willing to pay for a stranger’s surgery or talk a suicidal girl out of jumping? She put her hands on his chiseled features, wiping away the tears he hadn’t even noticed had fallen. The way her partner looked in the pale moonlight, eyes that were like a speck of grass within a desert that was the world. His body was flush against hers, she was able to feel every dip and raise of his muscles. 

 

They were close like this often, normally during akuma battles, never had she focused and been so aware before now. The leather was tight but still didn’t show off his chiseled chest that she could feel as she rested her hand upon his heartbeat. They were both nineteen, yet Ladybug had still not given her partner the time of day. She wasn’t sure what changed but one minute she was wiping his tears and the next she was kissing him deeply on the lips. Chat was shocked at first but quickly regained his usual bravado, their kiss was the best they both had ever had. The beeping of their miraculouses weren’t heard over the heavy breathing and fireworks they could hear going on inside their head.

 

In a single moment, they both shed their disguises and didn’t even notice until they had to pull away for air. Adrien gasped as he saw Marinette in front of him, his eyes practically like hearts as he learned his princess and his lady were one and the same. She blushed some at learning her chaton was her childhood crush. They kissed again, much smaller than before, and said their goodbyes. Before this, Adrien handed her a cookie and asked her out on a date. She agreed and they went home, both smiling like idiots. Who knew that a month from then the girl on the roof would be an actress in a big blockbuster? Who knew that two months from then that the boy would be allowed to go home with his mother and sleep in his own bed? Who knew that a year from then the young girl would comfort someone else just as Chat did her?


End file.
